Refrigeration and air conditioning devices such as air conditioning systems for multistory buildings and compact refrigerating machines generally employ a moderately large top-blown type outdoor unit having a blower mounted atop.
The background art related to this type of outdoor unit of refrigeration and air conditioning device is set forth in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-309632 (Patent Literature 1), for example. The Patent Literature 1 discloses an outdoor unit of air conditioner, which includes: a bottom base; a heat exchanger disposed on this bottom base; a shroud opposed to the bottom base; and a blower including a propeller fan surrounded by this shroud and a motor for driving the propeller fan.
The outdoor unit having such a configuration is often mounted on a stand installed on a building rooftop. In this case, the background art of an outdoor-unit foot structure for fastening the bottom base of the outdoor unit to the stand is set forth in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-303789 (Patent Literature 2), for example. The Patent Literature 2 addresses strength against lateral load with the aim of increasing the rigidity of a mount foot as an outdoor-unit foot portion. The Patent Literature 2 discloses the mount foot including: a top plate portion fixed to a bottom plate; a bottom plate portion opposed to the top plate portion and fixed to an installation surface; and a raised plate portion connecting an inner edge portion of the bottom plate portion and an inner edge portion of the top plate portion in opposed relation to the bottom plate portion. The raised plate portion includes: a vertical plate portion connected to the top plate portion; and tilted plate portions extended from a lower end of the vertical plate portion in a direction away from each other and connected to the bottom plate portion.